The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial equipment such as turbomachines, gas turbines, steam turbines, generators, axial compressors, centrifugal compressors, reciprocating compressors, industrial motors, and other industrial equipment that require the removal of components via the use of a jacking bolt feature.
A typical piece of industrial equipment, for example, a turbomachine, has a number of casings, including inlet or fan casings, compressor casings, combustion casings, turbine casings, and an exhaust case. The casings typically are segmented around a circumference of the turbomachine, with a common configuration being that the casings have an upper half and a lower half. During service of the turbomachine, it is often necessary to remove a segment of a particular the casing, for example, a top half, to access the components of the turbomachine. A number of jacking bolts around the casing are utilized. Each jacking bolt, typically one at each corner of the casing, is threaded into a threaded hole in the upper casing half. As the jacking bolt is advanced through the threaded hole, the end of the jacking bolt presses on the lower casing half to push the casing halves apart. The jacking operation often results in galling and seizing of the jacking bolt inside the threaded hole and very high input torque from the operator is required. Further, to lift the casing half without damaging adjacent casings or components in the interior of the turbomachine requires simultaneous advancing of the jacking bolts to insure level lifting of the casing half. This operation is performed manually with an operator at each jacking bolt and is time consuming and expensive.